Help:File description page
---- Each has an associated file description page which gives information about the source, licencing and technical details of the file. What are the parts of the page? The description page consists of four parts: #The image itself, or a link to a non-image file #*The description page shows either the full-size image, or a reduced-size version with a link to the full version labelled "Full resolution". #*Displayed images can be slightly different to the original upload, as images are automatically optimised for use on the web. A "download" link is available to obtain the original file. #An "About" tab that contains: #*a description of the image/sound, which you can add or edit by editing the image page #*a list of pages on which the image appears (not including pages that simply link to the image page) #A "File History" tab that contains: #*The history of uploads for that image (see also ) #*A link to upload a new version of that image #A "Metadata" tab, when metadata of the image is available. How do I update the page? The description text under the "About" tab can be edited like normal article text - by clicking the "Edit" button. This will also allow you to categorise the image. The image itself can be updated by uploading a new image with the same name via upload tools, or by using the "Upload a new version of this file" link at the bottom of the "File history" tab. What information should be placed on the "About" tab? This area allows normal article . Initially the description automatically contains the supplied by the user when uploading the first version (this text also shows up in the "File history" section in the "Comment" column). Description of the image Example: "Image of a goldfish in a small tank". This is useful for users who do not have direct access to the image. Author and source information Always provide as much information as you can about the creator of the image, and where you got the image (i.e. a website, scanned from a book, took an image yourself). If the image is licenced under a CC-BY licence (or most similar licences) it must be attributed to the copyright holder (usually the photographer). If this is not done, your upload violates the terms of the licence, and is a copyright violation. Even if the image is public domain or is under a licence that doesn't require attribution, please provide source information anyway to make verification easy. Remember that your community might be around for ten, twenty, or a hundred years, and later readers or editors may have different needs for verifying the source of an image. Licencing information Please include an , either by typing the correct template (such as by hand, or choosing from a licence selector drop-down, if available on your wiki. If applicable, provide a link to documentation of the licencing terms (i.e. a "Terms of use" or "About" page for the website where you got the image). Other versions If other versions (especially a larger version) of the same image exists, it can be helpful to link to them. For example: *'' (info)'' *'' (info)'' *'' (info)'' Text-free versions may be useful for using across different languages. Can I categorise images? By adding a tag on the image page, images can be in the same category as other pages, but are treated a little differently: they are not included in the count of articles in the category, and they are displayed in a separate section, with a thumbnail and the name for each. A category can either mix articles and images about a subject, or you can create separate image categories. An image category is typically a subcategory of the general category about the same subject, and a subcategory of a wider image category. For categorising a brand new image, the image page does not even have to be edited: the category code can be included in the upload summary. Can images be protected? , , and can an image description page, which automatically locks the image itself, preventing users without specified rights from re-uploading that image or uploading an image of the same name. How do I link to an image page without displaying the image? To make a link to the image description page of an image without including the actual image, use a leading colon in the link, like: File:Image.png or File:Image.jpg. The colon prevents the image being embedded in the article, and instead makes an ordinary internal link. See also *Learn about . *Learn about . Further help and feedback __NOSHAREDHELP__Category:Help